starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Comandante Yularen
Bienvenido a la página de discusión de Comandante Yularen. Hay ciertas cuestiones a observar a la hora de hacer un comentario aquí: # Solo se responderá a los pongan su firma. ~~~~ #Sólo responderé a preguntas y comentarios sensatos. Si son tonterías, o tienen una redacción y/o ortografía tipo SMS, NO responderé. #Acepto preguntas relativas a Star Wars en general. En ocasiones la respuesta será "mira el artículo en cuestión". #Responderé en la página de discusión de quien me pregunte. Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 18:23 6 nov 2010 (UTC) :Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en contestar, he estado ocupado en otras cosas. Las imágenes ya tienen la información correcta, pero aún tienen un detalle equivocado: todas las imágenes tomadas de la Wookieepedia (que son como el 99% del total) tienen que ser subidas aquí con el nombre original de allá, no con nombres alterados. Esto es por si esa imagen aparece en otro artículo o el cualquier otro lado (discusiones, páginas de usuario, etc) todos podeamos copiar directamente el nombre de la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:46 17 nov 2012 (UTC) ::Acabo de ver tu otro mensaje, los dos archivos que podrían ser son Archivo:Oldsith.png y Archivo:Era-old.png, el primero es el más usado pero el segundo aparece en algunas páginas especiales, como la portada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:55 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Petición de Maestro Wiki Hola, Comandante Yularen. En primer lugar, si quieres convertirte en mi aprendiz, no sé el proceso burocrático, pero pregunta a algún administrador sobre el proceso, o lo haré yo, cuando sepamos sobre el proceso, estaré encantado de convertirme en tu maestro wiki. En segundo lugar, sobre el tema de las plantillas, visita esta página para informarte de todas las plantillas, y en concreto, para las de los usuarios, visita esta página. Espero que te sirva de utilidad, saludos. Alpha (discusión) 19:36 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:SWTOR Muchas gracias, comandante Yularen :D, aprecio mucho la idea de convertir ese artículo en un artículo azuleado, así que gracias ! Comandante Alpha Imágenes en infobox Hola, he visto esta edición tuyay te venía a explicar como poner imágenes en las infoboxes, el código es así: [[Archivo:NombreImagen.jpg|'250px']] El tamaño siempre es de 250px y sin el parámetro "thumb", eso es para cuando van entre los párrafos de un artículo. Tienes más información en los enlaces de tu bienvenida, te recomiendo que los leas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:49 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Maestro wiki Hola Comandante Yularen, Comandante Alpha no es Caballero Wiki y por lo tanto no puede ser maestro de nadie hasta que él mismo alcance el rango de Caballero, si no, sería como si un padawan instruyera a otro padawan, lo que ambos necesitan es tener un Maestro wiki. Tu primera guía en la wiki es el mensaje de bienvenida que tienes al principio de esta página, no la borres porque ahí tienes enlaces útiles para empezar a aprender. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:09 13 nov 2012 (UTC) :Hola, como ya te dije para ser Caballero Wiki es necesario que un Maestro Wiki te tutorize y luego es la comunidad la que da la aprobación. Tu Maestro Wiki sea quien sea seguro que tendrá en cuenta lo que hayas hecho anteriormente. En cualquier caso tu trabajo como el de todos no cae en saco roto, cae en la wiki, que se supone que es el objetivo final por el que se participa aquí voluntariamente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:09 13 nov 2012 (UTC) ::Ya borré la página que solicitaste borrar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:09 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola, pues en respuesta si quieres puedo ser tu wikiMaestro, o si lo prefieres puedes preguntar directamente a otro Maestro, o Administrador como por ejemplo Alharo o Jedabak que están disponibles. Tu dirás, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 9 dic 2012 (UTC) :Actualmente no tengo ningún padawan, pero siéntete libre de solicitarlo a quien quieras. En cualquier caso siempre estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:54 11 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Ya contesté a tu solicitud, si te parece bien para organizarnos podrías poner en tu página de usuario las contribuciones o artículos en los que has participado para saber como seguir. Un saludo muy cordial. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:33 13 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: problema plantillas Zeist Antilles ya lo arregló aquí, y de paso wikificó el artículo para que cumpla con los estándares de calidad de la wiki. Fíjate por favor en los cambios que él hizo, pues a ti te faltan todavía varias cuestiones de estilo (cursivas, enlaces, uso apropiado de los espacios, el enlace a la Wookieepedia, etc) que son necesarias para que los artículos estén y se vean bien.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 20 nov 2012 (UTC) :El problema era que pusiste la imagen en el apartado equivocado, en "|fondoimagenes=" cuando debe ir en "|image=" lo pudes ver aquí. A propósito de esto, la imagen que pusiste es una de las imágenes oficiales de Alderaan, no se debe poner imágenes a artículos que no corresponden, eso se considera fanon y va contra las políticas de . Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:12 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Algunas indicaciones Hola, he corregido algunas cosas de sistema Uphrades y quería explicártelas para que aprendas a hacerlas tú también. #Los títulos de sección no van en negrita. Van simplemente entre los dos signos de igual. #Puedes añadir las categorías al mismo tiempo que creas el artículo y por favor, no pongas categorías incorrectas, por ejemplo Categoría:Compañías agrícolas no es una categoría adecuada para un sistema estelar, aunque se dedique por completo a la producción agrícola. Guíate por como está categorizado en el artículo en inglés. #Los comentarios de (Primera aparición) y otros se escriben con las plantillas de aparición. o da como resultado . o da como resultado etc. Todos los artículos siguen ese formato. También funcionan con los nombres de las plantillas en inglés. #Procura poner todos los enlaces, incluyendo a páginas aun no existentes, cuando alguien las cree el enlace ya se volverá azul y estará ya disponible. Y por el momento eso es todo, te recomiendo que mires las diferencias para que veas que corregí. Y si tienes alguna duda pregúntame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 28 nov 2012 (UTC) :De nada, yo encantado de ayudarte, sí quieres me puedes preguntar todas las dudas que tengas sobre edición, en realidad es fácil, pero al principio todo cuesta, es normal. :Para poner referencias ahí te explica como hacerlo y luego puedes ver como está hecho en otros artículos, también puedes verlo en los artículos de Wookieepedia. Prueba si quieres y si no te queda claro házmelo saber y veré como ayudarte. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:10 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantillas de Navegación Hola, mirando el artículo vi que has puesto todo el contenido de la plantilla en el propio artículo. Las plantillas no se ponen así, porque entonces dejan de tener la funcionalidad de "plantilla". Para añadir una plantilla primero hay que crear la página de la plantilla en donde se pone todo el contenido que quieres que tenga la plantilla: las tablas, el código wiki, los enlaces, los colores, etc y después en los artículos insertas la plantilla añadiendo solamente su título de página así: en el artículo. Aquí tienes ejemplos de plantillas de navegación en esta wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:47 3 dic 2012 (UTC) :Sí como no, esta en esta versión antigua, haz clic en editar para recuperar el código. Cuando quieras acceder a una versión anterior de cualquier página simplemente ves a su historial, mira este por ejemplo y una vez ahí haz clic en la fecha que quieras, en este caso sería la primera 17:18 3 dic 2012‎. También puedes encontrarlo yendo a tus contribuciones, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:06 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantillas de aparición Hola, ya está arreglado, el primer problema era que los nombres de las variables de la plantilla estaban mal, y el segundo problema era que había una plantilla sin cerrar correctamente, le faltaba una "}" Puedes ver los fallos que corregí aquí. Un saludo y feliz edición. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:45 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Renombre de página Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:40 8 dic 2012 (UTC) :Voy a renombrar Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza a Lado luminoso de la Fuerza ya que no hay razón para que "luminoso" esté en mayúscula, igual que Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Manual de estilo#La Fuerza. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:45 8 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: Firma y más cosas Muchas gracias por el arreglo, aprendiz, espero que The Old Republic brille como una buena página. He estado ocupado con exámenes, notarás que he estado ausente, pero en Navidad trabajaré más. Sobre lo de la firma, luego lo haré. PD:¿Tienes el juego de the old republic? PD2:¿En qué país vives? Alpha (discusión) 09:28 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Página de usuario Hola, está muy bien lo que has hecho, así será más fácil seguir tus contribuciones. Eres libre de poner lo que más te guste en tu página de usuario, siguiendo siempre la SW:PU, aunque quizá más adelante solo te interese poner las ediciones más notables que tú consideres. Mirando el artículo de Gormak que lo hiciste hace tiempo veo que los titulares de sección están en negrita, cuando no la llevan, no tiene ninguna categoría y las secciones de Apariciones y Fuentes están casí vacías. Los titulos de las fuentes van siempre en cursiva. Wookieepedia no se cita como fuente oficial puesto que es un sitio creado por fans y por lo tanto no es una fuente oficial, es una recopilación de fuentes oficiales, como esta wiki, si que la puedes citar que la has usado como base para traducir el artículo con una nota en la sección de notas y referencias. Si te parece tu siguiente misión puede ser arreglar ese artículo para mejorar el estilo y también hacer una revisión de traducción. Pero por supuesto solo si te parece bien, ante todo considero que somos un equipo y estaré encantado de colaborar también en lo que sugieras. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:44 13 dic 2012 (UTC) :PD: Para nuevos mensajes en mi discusión puedes empezar una nueva sección, los mensajes antiguos no los borramos, a no ser que tengan vandalismo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:44 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Tareas de un Aprendiz Me puedes contactar aquí. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:37 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Dudas de plantillas Hola Comandante, puedes usar o , si haces clic en los enlaces, verás que el primer nombre, (que es como se llama en Wookieepedia) es una redirección al segundo que es como se llama la plantilla aquí. Ambas formas te darán como resultado: Como ves pone tu nombre porque estamos en tu página de discusión de usuario ;) Puedes ver el resto de plantillas de aparición en Categoría:Plantillas de aparición. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:56 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Duelo en el Templo Jedi Eso fue lo poco que pude evitar que se me fuesePrecedente (discusión) 05:05 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Noticias Hola Comandante, para poner noticias relevantes a Star Wars hay que editar la plantilla . Y a la vez que la pones, puedes borrar la última que dice Star Wars Wiki en español alcanza los 17.000 artículos. Ahora vamos para los 20000. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:49 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Proyecto The Old Republic Está bien que de alguna forma reorganices el proyecto, pero no debes eliminar a los participantes, pues en la Wookieepedia no se hace por la sencilla razón de que a veces regresan a participar. Lo que si no me parece correcto es ponerle las cruces al lado del nombre, porque hasta donde sepamos ninguno ha muerto, simplemente dejaron de editar. El único que ha dicho explícitamente que ya no va a editar el Obi-Wan LG, los demás podrían volver (lo veo muy difícil, pero podría pasar, ya ha pasado antes). Tampoco puedes eliminar al editor en jefe anterior, que es Darth Zerg, porque él creó el proyecto, más bien añade tu nombre. Te felicito por tu deseo de hacer crecer este proyecto, pero no elimines a los participantes, déjalos a todos donde estaban que a fin de cuentas el hecho de que actualmente no editen no quiere decir que ignoremos las valiosas contribuciones que todos ellos hicieron para que el proyecto pudiera crecer.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:58 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Conocimientos diseñador web *Lo siento, no se realmente nada de eso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:16 24 dic 2012 (UTC) *Se algo pero no mucho, quizá Zeist Antilles pueda ayudarte más y Feliz Navidad!!!--Alharo (discusión) 03:30 25 dic 2012 (UTC) *No, lo siento, tengo cierta base pero no como para dedicarme a diseñar páginas web. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:41 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Holored Barcelona y Corrección de Imagen y usuario El artículo de la Holored no debería ser borrado pues esa organización sí existió, simplemente se pone que a partir de cierta fecha se desbandó o se votó para desaparecerla o lo que sea necesario. Es como borrar artículos de actores fallecidos o novelas canceladas, pues sí existieron en algún momento. Con lo que respecta a las ediciones de IgnacioBlackSun, hiciste bien en revertir y en llamarle la atención, nada mas que el uso de las mayúsculas en tu mensaje es innecesario pues se ve agresivo, y lo que procuramos en la wiki es tratar a la gente con amabilidad. Hay usuarios que han empezado casi como vándalos y, gracias a que se les motiva a participar mejor, han mejorado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:04 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Premios Los premios son dados por usuarios hacia otros usuarios, así que de cierta forma todo depende del usuario que te lo de. Obviamente no hay premios tipo "por ser mi amigo" o "por tener un buen nombre" o cosas de esas, pero si un usuario admira tus contribuciones te puede dar un premio por ellas. Los más básicos son las Wookiee-ookies que se dan por varias razones que a veces no ameritan otro tipo de premios pero que se pueden reconocer, como un aniversario en la wiki, constancia, crear un artículo específico, colaborar mucho en nominaciones, etc. Luego están los premios temáticos que como su nombre lo indica se dan cuando un usuario ha editado varios artículos de calidad sobre algún tema en específico. El premio Gran Holocrón es cuando un usuario ha hecho un gran número de contribuciones de gran calidad durante mucho tiempo, o algo muy relevante a la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:35 29 dic 2012 (UTC) :Más o menos ese eso, importa la cantidad de contribuciones pero la calidad mucho más. Yo no puedo hablar por nadie más, pero no te he dado premio por tus constantes contribuciones al tema de TOR porque aún te faltan cosas por aprender del estilo wiki, referencias, enlaces, etc, pero el día que lo domines te aseguro que te lo daré. Lo de los artículos buenos y destacados es otra cosa, no se dan premios por eso directamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:15 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y próspero Año próximo Muchas Gracias Comandante Yularen. Igualmente para ti. No sé si viste el contacto que me pediste. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:21 31 dic 2012 (UTC) *Gracias, Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:43 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Galería Saludos, Comandante Yularen. Tienes una galería en tu página de usuario, lo cual no está permitido según la regla 13 de la política sobre las páginas de usuario: No se permite tener galerías, a menos que sirvan a un propósito útil para la wiki ..., como una función organizacional para expandir o catalogar el contenido de la wiki. Te pido por favor que borres la galería, pues sólo se puede permitir en una página o subpágina de usuario si cumple un propósito útil, lo cual no es el caso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:12 8 ene 2013 (UTC) :Lo que pasa es que ningún usuario puede tener galerías en páginas de usuario, con la única excepción de que sirvan de algo para la wiki, por ejemplo imágenes para un proyecto o algo así (un proyecto real, activo, no algo que esté ahí durante meseso años sin modificación). Por galería se entiende tener más de tres imágenes en la página, no necesariamente el uso del comando gallery. Si cambias tu página para que no tenga la scroll box ni el comando gallery pero de todas formas conservas las imágenes, seguirías en violación a la política de la página de usuario. La única solución es eliminar las imágenes. Puedes mantener tres y aparte la de la infobox, pero nada más.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:08 9 ene 2013 (UTC) ::No hya problema, en realidad no me hiciste perder el tiempo, y además quedó bastante bien cómo enlazaste a la pagina especial de archivos subidos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:13 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor He tenido que revertir todas las ediciones que has hecho para poner la plantilla en los artículos porque no va ahí, esa plantillas se colocan en la página de discusión del artículo y puedes ver que ya está puesta en las discusiones. Antes de añadir plantillas a muchos artículos o cosas así pregunta primero por favor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:00 10 ene 2013 (UTC) *Hola Comandante Yularen, lo mismo iba a decirte, pero Zeist ya te lo dijo, también veo que estás interesado en actualizar el historial del hiperimpulsor, por lo que te paso la liga Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor/Historia, que bueno que quieras ayudar a la wiki pero siempre procura hacer buanas ediciones y consulta también a tu maestro wiki antes de hacer cambios grandes. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe en este 2013. --Alharo (discusión) 16:43 11 ene 2013 (UTC) *Para ver el hiperimpulsor de cada mes es así, Star_Wars_Wiki:Hiperimpulsor/julio, Star_Wars_Wiki:Hiperimpulsor/agosto, etc, es decir, vas cambiando al final el nombre del mes.--Alharo (discusión) 16:43 11 ene 2013 (UTC) *Hola Comandante Yularen, volví a ponera a Eeth Koth en el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor porque no es que sea poca su historia, más bien se ha puesto poco de su vida y falta completarla, en el mes de abril solo se editó de Yaddle y un poco de él, y como tiene relación con Adi Gallia los puse juntos, en relación a poner a Star Wars Insider no solo es por el articulo en si de la serie, sino más bien es por los artículos de las diferentes publicaciones, pues bueno, entonces que así sea. Saludos y a trabajar.--Alharo (discusión) 22:40 1 may 2013 (UTC) *Hola Comandante Yularen, gusto en saludarte nuevamente, me da gusto que sigas al pendiente del Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, pero hay un inconveniente en este mes, se me pasó actualizar cual tocaba ahora y apareció el de julio 2012 Sio Bibble, que ya está muy trabajado, ya actualizé así que perdoname y te molesto con que actualices los artículos a los que le tocan este mes y reviertas la etiqueta de Sio Bibble, como ves? Saludos y estamos en contacto por cualquier cosa.--Alharo (discusión) 15:36 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Voto AD Hola Comandante Yularen, te agradezco el voto en las nominaciones de Artículos Destacados y esperemos que sea el primero de muchos. Nada más debo comentarte que añadiste tu voto en la sección de Inquisidores, en el lado izquierdo, cuando tu voto va en la parte de usuarios, en la derecha. Los Inquisidores activos actualmente sólo somos Zeist Antilles y yo, es obvio no lo hiciste de mala fe y por ello te lo comento.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:15 17 ene 2013 (UTC) Apariciones La plantilla es esta, todas las plantillas que ocupes puedes revisarlas en la parte inferior de las páginas que estés editando (siempre y cuando sean usadas en la página), en la parte de abajo están los símbolos y caracteres, el aviso de que los cambios son permanentes, y hasta abajo las plantillas usadas. Encuentras la que buscas, le haces click y te lleva a la página de la plantilla. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no existe la opción "show", antes no había problemas con eso y según el historial de la plantilla hace casi dos años que no ha sido modificada, lo cual me parece algo extraño.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:32 21 ene 2013 (UTC) :*Adelante, si tienes dificultades yo no te podría ayudar mucho porque no soy muy hábil con el código, pero tal vez Zeist Antilles o Alharo te puedan apoyar mejor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:07 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Re:AB y AD Hola Comandante Yularen, puedes ver los requisitos para que un artículo alcance el estatus de un AD o AB en Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado y en Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo bueno. ¿Cuál o cuales tienes en mente? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:52 26 ene 2013 (UTC) Problema de Conexión y Categoría Hola Comandante Yularen, disculpa la tardanza en contestarte pero me tomé unas semanas de descanso de la wiki. Lo del problema del logro no sé que se pueda hacer, cuando se inició el sistema de logros hubo varios usuarios que tuvieron problemas con ellos, sobre todo logros que no aparecían correctamente. Yo tuve varios por usar la skin monobook en vez de la new wikia skin, pues monobook no es compatible con los logros. También ten en cuenta que existen sistemas de logros en muchas cosas, sobre todo videojuegos, y que si en un videojuego con logros por algún motivo te desconectas de internet (si es requerido para los logros), éstos no aparecen a pesar de haber ejecutado la acción necesaria. A mi me ha pasado más de una vez en Steam, y es molesto pero no se puede hacer nada. A que voy con esto: que probablemente tu logro se perdió. Entiendo tu frustración, pues 60 días de esfuerzo no son cualquier cosa, pero dudo que se pueda hacer algo, y estas cosas a veces pasan por pura mala suerte. Puedes intentarlo de nuevo, o simplemente quedarte con la satisfacción de haber contribuido. Por otra parte, dime cual es la userbox para arreglarla de ser necesario.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:58 23 feb 2013 (UTC) :Yo podría opinar al respecto, aunque no sea tu maestro puedo reconocer las contribuciones de los usuarios. Aunque en este momento no recuerdo si es requisito necesario que tu propio maestro sea el que te pueda promover.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:13 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Redirección A ver si entendí: ¿quieres que, estando en el artículo de cualquier episodio de Clone Wars, cuando yo haga click en "Cuarta temporada" (o en la temporada que sea, dependiendo del episodio), el enlace me redirija al listado de episodios? ¿Es eso? Si es eso, simplemente tienes que poner así el enlace: Cuarta temporada, para que visualmente el enlace sea "Cuarta temporada" pero te lleve a la página que tú realmente quieres. De todas maneras, tú pareces tener cierta experiencia aquí, con lo cual me parece extraño que me estés preguntando esto. Si lo que buscas es una redirección, digamos, "definitiva", debes crear el artículo "Cuarta temporada de Clone Wars" o como lo quieras llamar, y en él escribir simplemente #REDIRECT Listado de episodios de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, que es como se hace una redirección. Sin embargo, yo creo que lo ideal sería hacerlo como en Wookieepedia y crear un artículo para cada temporada.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:42 24 feb 2013 (UTC) :No entendí muy bien qué es lo que se supone que debo borrar (y desde ya te aclaro que no puedo hacerlo dado que no soy un administrador), porque pusiste cosas extrañas como "Temporada T" y otras cosas así. De todas formas todos los links que pusiste en mi discusión ya aparecen en rojo, por lo que supongo que Zeist ya te ha solucionado el problema.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:10 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Redirecciones No sé que has querido hacer con tantas redirecciones de los episodios de The Clone Wars pero cuando quieras hacer algo así, avisa a uno de los administradores activos (que haya editado en los últimos 30 días). Si quieres dividir un artículo en otros no puedes cortar y pegar simplemente, porque le estás robando la atribución de los usuarios que crearon y editaron el artículo original. Como mínimo ienes que poner en el resumen de edición que lo copiaste del artículo correspondiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:21 24 feb 2013 (UTC) :Sí, dividir los artículos sí, pero no copiando y pegando sin atribuir de donde copias. Como ya te he dicho antes, hay que añadir en el resumen de edición de donde lo copiaste. Y creaste un montón de redirecciones absurdas que se podrían haber evitado si lo hubieras preguntado o pedido a un admin, yo lo habría hecho encantado. La división del artículo ya está hecho, haz clic en los enlaces de Plantilla:Episodios_The_Clone_Wars para verlo. En cuanto al listado general hay que arreglar antes bastantes enlaces para redirigirlos a su temporada correspondiente y eso lo tengo que hacer con mi bot. :No he contestado tus dos últimos mensajes porque no me preguntas nada. Tú me pediste un contacto para hablar conmigo y no lo usas nunca. ¿Para qué me lo pediste? Para saber si un usuario está activo solo tienes que mirar en la pestaña de sus contribuciones y ver las fechas de sus ediciones. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:04 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Ya que estamos Te comento que ya son varios los artículos que creas muy bien, con un gran dominio del estilo wiki al pasarlos de la Wookieepedia, pero siempre, por alguna razón, olvidas ponerles las categorías. Recuerda copiarlas siempre exactamente igual que en Wookieepedia, a menos que haya un error.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:12 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:AD Hola Comandante Yularen, ante todo aprecio tu dedicación. Has hecho un gran trabajo. No obstante hay cosas que mejorar en la traducción. Por ejemplo la primera frase: Mandalore was the Basic transliteration of the title used by the the supreme leader of the Mandalorian people and culture. Sería por ejemplo: Mandalore sería la transliteración en básico del título usado por el líder supremo del pueblo Mandaloriano y de su cultura. Hace falta una revisión de todo el artículo. Se ven frases traducidas de manera un poco forzada. Otro dato es que, las especies van en minúscula. Además de que no es AD en Wookieepedia y de que tiene enlaces en rojo en la infobox, veo muy difícil que llegue a AD por ahora. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:24 4 mar 2013 (UTC) Dudas Vamos por partes: El artículo de Mandalore en primer lugar no es FA en la wiki, y eso crea una serie de problemas. Si lo fuera, sólo con traducirlo correctamente podría ser AD aquí. Como no lo es, no sabemos si en realidad puede reunir toda la información que debería, o si falta algo, o si tiene conflictos canónicos, o un montón de cosas que no aparecen en la wiki y que solamente los usuarios como muchas fuentes podrían resolver. Si quieres que un artículo tuyo sea AD, lo mejor siempre es comenzar a traducir los FAs para así familiarizarte con su estructura y rasgos generales. Esa es una experiencia que vas a necesitar cuando tomer un artículo que no sea FA y trates de convertirlo aquí en AD. En este caso de Mandalore, le faltan las referencias en la infobox y las imágenes están algo desorganizadas, pero como Zeist ya te comentó lo principal es que la traducción/redacción no es del todo buena, y la redacción es precisamente lo más importante en los ADs. También te sugeriría que el día que queras hacer un AD por tu cuenta elijas un tema sin tantas fuentes y sin tantos conflictos, para evitar problemas. Ahora tus otras preguntas: en primer lugar yo no tengo ningún interés en TCW y dejé de ver la serie después de 4 o 5 episodios porque no solo me pareció mala, sino que me molestó muchísimo que arruinaran constantemente el canon sin ninguna justificación aparente. No te puedo resolver nada de Ahsoka Tano, pero canónicamente Barris Offee muere en Felucia durante la Orden 66, como se puede ver en el comic de La Venganza de los Sith. Entre TCW y La Venganza de los Sith pasan muchos meses y pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero por lo pronto ese es la muerte canónica de Barris. Claro que a los creadores de TCW se les puede ocurrir matarla en algún episodio, lo cual invalidaría la muerte de La Venganza de los Sith.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:50 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Teaser poster episodio VII Creo que aun es muy precipitado poner una "Imagen promocional" de la película, además de que ese es un fanmade y no uno oficial, ya que muchos detalles acerca del episodio VII son solamente preliminares. -- Darksaber Todo eso que comentas ha sido creado en la wiki por un usuario anónimo, que desde diciembre ha creado y modificado constantemente artículos. Algunas de sus ediciones son correctas y útiles, pero la mayoría son especulaciones, fanon y hasta vandalismo. Los admins hemos bloqueado varias veces sus ips, pero como las cambia frecuentemente, no se ha podido impedir que edite. Te agradeceríamos si tu, o cualquier otro usuario, eliminas sus ediciones o nos haces notar cuando cree artículos icorrectos. En otras cosas, desde hace unos días te iba a premiar con una Wookiee-ookiee por tus aportaciones constantes a la wiki, pero tienes a tu página de usuario tan "personalizada" (por falta de un mejor término) que no encontré dónde ponerla sin desacomodar otras cosas. Por eso te la doy aquí en tu discusión, para que la puedas acomodar en tu página de usuario de la manera que mejor te parezca. ¡Felicidades! --'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:19 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Citas Hola Comandante Yularen, gusto en volver a saludarte. De casualidad entré en tu pag. de usuario y vi unas citas muy buenas, me gustaría verlas en la portada como cita del día, que opinas? Las ponemos en Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día#Citas propuestas. Saludos, -02:40 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Página de usuario Protegí tu subpágina Usuario:Comandante Yularen/Artículos creados‎‎ para evitar futuros vandalismos. Por cierto, cuando des premios ponlos al final (si aplica) de los premios anteriores, pues están ordenados cronológicamente. Gracias.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 5 abr 2013 (UTC) :Ya está.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:42 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Noticia Hola, la noticia que agregaste ya se había puesto hace tiempo en la página principal, debo mantener actualizada a la que ponen en Wookiepedia o al menos algo más reciente. -- Semiprotección Lo que pasa es que muchas de esas ediciones sí son útiles, y es relativamente sencillo eliminar las ediciones de mala calidad o vandálicas. Por eso no es frecuente proteger ese tipo de páginas, o las de personajes o cosas importantes. La semiprotección es para páginas que están siendo atacadas con frecuencia, por ejemplo si hay una racha de vandalismo en algún artículo entonces éste se protegería temporalmente, pero no se suele proteger algún artículo importante sólo por potencial vandalismo siendo que muchas ediciones anónimas sí ayudan a mejorarlo. Esa es costumbre aquí y en la Wookiee, pero si consideras que realmente es necesario proteger esas páginas, puedes abrir un tema de consenso para que la comunidad opine.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:42 8 abr 2013 (UTC) :Ya está protegido Jango Fett. Cualquier otra solicitud de protección o semiprotección puedes hacerla en mi página de discusión bajo ese mismo encabezado, para facilitar las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:26 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Varykino La interpretación de las fechas ha cambiado varias veces, pero sí se considera que Luke y Leia fueron concebidos en Varykino, previo a la Batalla de Coruscant pero claro que varios meses antes. El momento exacto no se sabe, se supone que habrían sido concebidos en el capítulo 22 de Clone Wars pero este capítulo ocurre sólo unos días (a lo mucho, semanas) antes de la Batalla de Coruscant, por lo que no pudo haber sido en ese momento. De cualquier forma es imposible que hubiera sido cuando Padmé y Anakin fueron a Varykino en el Episodio II, pues en ese entonces no eran pareja, y de hecho en esa ocasión ambos acordaron "no enamorarse" y todo eso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:33 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Anakin y Padmé no pudieron concebir a Luke y Leia cuando se casaron, pues aunque la continuidad de las Guerras Clónicas sea un desastre, el hecho es que duraron del 21 al 19 ABY, y Padmé no pudo haber estado embarazada 3 años (sólo Tenel Ka pudo hacer eso, canónicamente, pero por mucho menos tiempo). No hay que quitar nada del artículo, pues toda esta información es útil para entender que "se supone" que Luke y Leia fueron concebidos ahí, aunque la información sea contradictoria y nadie sepa decir exactamente cuando.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:16 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Darth Marekkhan1 Ediciones Gracias por las indicaciones, pero necesito maestro que me guie para concretar mejor las ediciones. Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 16:28 4 may 2013 (UTC) Si en las proximas ediciones lo corregiré, y si seria bueno tener un maestro aliado a los sith Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 01:49 5 may 2013 (UTC) Guia Gracias por la guia y por lo otro pues fue un error me di cuenta que Ania Solo no fue eliminada pero desde la siguiente edición vere la guia que me diste, Gracias Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 17:00 5 may 2013 (UTC) Aprendiz Si que se de Star Wars, pues lo que estamos haciendo va contra el codigo jedi, asi que podriamos estar sirviendo al lado obscuro. Bueno por las ediciones lo hare empezare lo mas pronto posible en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo lo hare como dijiste.Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 06:32 12 may 2013 (UTC) Ania Solo Maestro he terminado mi edición verifiquela y digame que mas tengo que hacer o si hay algun fallo. Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 16:57 11 may 2013 (UTC) Referencias Es aun complicado para mi editar a la perfecciòn, y ahora haré las referencias; La imagen de Ania Solo fue hecha por mi, y la información de la imagen no podia ser copiada, asi que buscaré Ania Solo en la Wookipedia. Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 06:27 12 may 2013 (UTC) Imagen Listo maestro, comprendo, ahora entiendo mejor la wiki, ahora editare con mas cuidado en las próximas veces Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 17:19 12 may 2013 (UTC) Re:Contacto Skype, pero es para videollamada?, tengo cierto recelo para usar mi rostro en redes donde no conosco en persona a nadie, o Skype tambien es para solo chat?. Por cierto que diferencia hay entre usar el modo fuente y el modo visual? Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 02:28 13 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Contacto Maestro, ya voy a crear la cuenta en Skype, y ya lo agregaré, y gracias por responder mi pregunta. Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 04:03 14 may 2013 (UTC) Contacto Sith Listo eh creado una cuenta, ya le envie solicitud maestro, solo falta que me acepte y estaré listo para nuevas instrucciones. Darth Marekkhan1 (discusión) 04:25 15 may 2013 (UTC) Un saludo al comandante Un saludo comandante buen artículo el de Cuerpo de Exploración. Atentamente el anterior Mikel-SW Maestro Mikel (discusión) 17:00 7 may 2013 (UTC) Borrar artículos Hola Comandante Yularen, vi que pusiste el artículo Esclavitud de Kashyyyk, lo iba a borrar pero de curiosidad vi como estaba originalmente y si había uno correspondiente en la wookieepedia y si lo había, y me di cuenta que el artículo es un esbozo, pero no para borrarlo, así que lo recuperé y le puse sólo la introducción y la interwiki y listo, quedó casi como en la wookieepedia. El punto es que te invito a que en lugar de perder artículos, los conservemos y en su lugar los mejoremos como lo hice, mira el historial para que te des cuenta que con poco esfurezo no quedó mal. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe! - -20:15 19 may 2013 (UTC) Gracias por el mensaje Gracias por el mensaje. Lo he tenido en cuenta. Me alegra ver que esto no está muerto y la gente contribuye y habla. Son buenas noticias. Ya te agregué al Skype, ya hablaremos. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo. Maknachscrach (discusión) 21:22 30 may 2013 (UTC) Solo 1 para ver que tal salePrecedente (discusión) 05:03 11 jul 2013 (UTC) RE: Sería fantástico poder entrar al proyecto (:. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 18:35 17 jul 2013 (UTC) 13.000.000.000 ABY Hola Comandante Yularen, he puesto los únicos fallos que he visto en 13.000.000.000 ABY en las nominaciones. Son muy pocas, así que no te llevará mucho arreglarlas. Si no te importa, ¿podrías revisar el artículo Trauma? Gracias.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) Ascenso Hola Comandante Yularen, yo era aprendiz de Alharo y el fue quien me ascendió, básicamente por lo que pone en la pág de ascensos, por ayudar a varios usuarios, por cambiar y dar una nueva imagen a la portada de nuestra wiki, por nominar un AB y, bueno, por arreglar bastantes artículos en mi wikiproyecto. Yo creo que tu ya estás preparado para ser Caballero Wiki, pregúntale a tú maestro porque me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ya que soy el único Caballero Wiki activo... Ya hablaremos. Saludos !!!--Conde Dooku (discusión) 16:18 5 nov 2013 (UTC) ---- Hola Comandante Yularen, como comprenderás yo no me puedo meter en lo que hace o deja de hacer tú maestro, pero si estás muy activo como yo y vas corrigiendo a otros usuarios seguro que te asciende, puedes tomar un aprendiz no-oficial y enseñarle lo que ya sabes. Así seguro que le sorprendes. Por cierto este es mi wikiproyecto: Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Traducciones Saludos!--Conde Dooku (discusión) 18:42 5 nov 2013 (UTC) saludosKizaru01 (discusión) 20:46 2 dic 2013 (UTC) RE: Perfil Muchas gracias por el consejo. La verdad es que el perfil lo he visto como un aspecto secundario en Star Wars Wiki, y nunca encontré mucho tiempo para dedicarle. Pero, ya que me lo dices, intentaré darle forma como pueda. Saludos y que la fuerza te acompañe. Hugopa (Usas Vuelo hacia mi discusión?) 09:01 1 sep 2015 (UTC) RE: Hola de nuevo Buenas Comandante Yularen, he estado de vacaciones y entre unas cosas y otras no he podido conectarme todo lo que quisiera. En todo caso bienvenido de nuevo y disfruta tus ediciones! :)--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 16:31 28 sep 2015 (UTC)